carolinaclan_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Juncoflight
Juncoflight is a lithe yet stocky gray and white tabby she-cat with faint brownish patches and hazel eyes; her left back leg is scarred and twisted History Juncokit was born alongside two brothers, Blazekit and Toadkit. Their father was never known, but it was assumed that it was a rogue passing by. Their mother, Riverwillow, spent all of her time and effort in watching her kits and educating them. However, a tragedy struck when the trio grew to be only two moons old. Riverwillow had went out hunting for her kits and strayed too far over a thunderpath and was struck dead by a passing monster. Her body was only discovered two days later by a search patrol. Toadkit and Blazekit seemed clueless to what went down but the moment Juncokit saw her mother’s broken body, she knew she was never coming back. Since they were weaned, the three never really had a foster mother to feed them. While Blazekit and Toadkit went to take motherly figures, Juncokit strayed away from the idea of replacing her birth mother. As she grew further and further from her brothers, the time came where the three were apprenticed. Blazepaw and Toadpaw were given to younger warriors as their first apprentice, however Juncopaw got a different treatment. She was given to Mallownose, a head-strong and fierce senior warrior. Juncopaw quickly learned to respect the molly and began training hard to please her mentor. Along the way, she picked up bits and pieces of her mentor’s personality, whether that be a good or bad thing depends on the cat you ask. At her 9th moon, Juncopaw was determined to impress the clan. She left out one night to seek out something to strike down or something large to hunt. That’s when she saw it- a huge snake. Now this would impress the clan. She would gain the respect she desperately wanted... right? She dashed right across the territory, not noticing her paws landed on cold and rough pavement until it was too late. The path began to rumble as lights began to shine on her, getting closer and closer. Struck with fear, she couldn’t run as the monster approached her and hit her hard. After about an hour, Juncopaw forced herself to her paws and dragged herself back to camp. She awoke the clan in a panic before collapsing in exhaustion. When she woke, she was laying in the medicine den with shooting pain in her leg. For the first time in many moons, one of her brothers visited her- Blazepaw. When Mallownose wasn’t there, Blazepaw always was and refused to leave. Their relationship quickly built up again, but Toadpaw never once spared a glance towards his sister. Despite her leg being beyond recovery, Juncopaw refused to let herself sit around. She completed her training and after proving herself worthy, earned her warrior name. Juncopaw became Juncoflight, Blazepaw became Blazecall, and Toadpaw became Toadscreech. However, Toadscreech never made it past his 13th moon as he made a reckless decision and picked a fight with a BogClan patrol on his own. The clan mourned, but Juncoflight seemed to feel nothing towards her brother that casted her aside. At his 15th moon, Blazecall became mates with a slightly older molly named Mosstail. Not only three moons later, it was revealed that Mosstail cheated on the tom with a rogue and fell pregnant. She ran off with the rogue later that moon without warning. Seeing how heartbroken Blazecall was, Juncoflight grew enraged. Juncoflight set out one night to find the tom and molly responsible for breaking her brother’s heart. When she found them, she found the terrible truth. Mosstail had abandoned her own kits, not even a moon old, simply because she didn’t want them. The kits, only being a few days old, didn’t know how to take care of themselves and starved to death. This fueled a new anger and she lashed out without a second thought. She first killed Mosstail, slashing down her stomach to swiftly kill her. When the rogue tom ran, Juncoflight chased him directly onto the thunderpath. He was struck by an oncoming monster, leaving his broken body on the pavement. She came back as if nothing happened while the clan was still asleep, all blood washed off and all fur smoothed down. The body of Mosstail was never found within the territory and the rogue tom’s body was ignored as an accident. Personality Taking after Mallownose, Juncoflight is an absolute spitfire. However, she is silver tongued and is rather good at lying. Despite her leg injury, she has great agility and speed. She has high stamina and doesn’t tire easily. Her temper is rather short and it doesn’t take much to set her off. Deep down she is afraid of being cast out of the clan, so she covers it up with attitude and snark. Relationships Mallownose Blazecall Wildspark Trivia * Juncoflight has a huge fear of monsters and thunderpaths. She often has nightmares about being struck on the thunderpath or watching her mother die * Juncoflight sounds like Carrie Underwood * Juncoflight is pansexual Character Art Juncoflight Warrior.jpg|Warrior Version Kin Mother * Riverwillow: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father * ???: Unknown Brothers * Blazecall: Living * Toadscreech: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:Clan Cats Category:PoplarClan